


Heart Monitor

by SegaBarrett



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1250434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase and Cameron unwind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Monitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatBecomesOfYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own House, and I make no money from this.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ppnf2x) **Credit: Funpedia.net**

It had been a long case, one of those cases that it felt as if they had been dealing with it for a year as opposed to the four days that it had actually been on their table. The specifics were now hazy in Cameron’s head – there’d been a man and he’d had weird symptoms and now they’d figured it all out; actually, this time, Chase had been the one to figure it all out.

In the morning, House would be given him even double-edged compliment in the book, reminding him that he wasn’t head of this team just because he’d cracked a case. But tonight… tonight would be all about the two of them.

They had been working for so long that it had been awhile since they’d had a chance to explore one another, to remind each other about what had made them choose the other as their soulmate. What had made them say “I do” even when confronted with their crazy, complicated lives, and even Cameron’s preserved dead husband’s sperm (Chase was going to try not to think too hard about that one if he could at all help it).

“Chase,” Cameron whispered as she locked the door, her voice barely above a whisper. She didn’t even wait until she had gotten to the bed to begin unbuttoning her blouse and tossing it to the side – she could clean up later. This was much more important.

“Wow… Cameron,” Chase breathed out, apparently a little shocked by this but not unpleasantly so. He was thrown off-kilter enough that Cameron was already out of her bra and heading towards him before he had a chance to even unbutton his pants.

“Let’s do this,” Cameron told him huskily. She wanted to forget the case, forget House and everything nonessential that poked its nose into their lives every day. She had once cared about these cases, about the people behind them so much that she had pushed every other need to the side, lost herself in broken people, in trying to fix broken things. Hadn’t that been what House had said about her?

But now, as she straddled Chase, pushed him down against the bed, there was nothing broken in their midst, only them and the way that they felt, a perfect, pure thing that somebody should have been able to close up inside a jar and seal tightly shut, for people to put under a microscope and study.

She unzipped her pants and awkwardly pulled them off; they had this tendency to cling to her. In her head she pictured them begging, “No! Don’t pull us off! We want to stay on your legs!” It was such a funny, ridiculous mental image that she burst out laughing.

“What?” Chase inquired, looking around as if to make sure he hadn’t been the absurd one, and Cameron grinned at him.

“I’ll tell you later,” she whispered as she slid down on to his erection, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, as much as her muscles were still shaking bit with the laughter. Chase and she could laugh… That was something to remind herself of. This marriage was different. It wasn’t hovering over disaster.

She pressed their lips together, breathing and feeling him breathe too.

They could stay here forever. It was as if it was the same steady beep of the heart monitor, letting them know that their love was alive, and always would be.

Cameron knew, in this moment, that when she looked back on her marriage, this was the way she’d want to remember it, and the way she would want to keep it in her mind, for the rest of her life.


End file.
